sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Groves
Miss Claire Samantha Groves Claire is the product of a dhampir mother and a Dullahan father, both worked for the Revolution. So naturally, she was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Before she died from giving birth to Claire, her mother was a very successful Slayer. Her father thought it was only natural to give Claire to the Slayer Society as soon as she was able to walk. She doesn't even remember her dad but she has been told all about her mother through others at the Society. She grew up trying to be just like her, just as successful. She didn't let other people get in her way, she had no friends, and she kept an emotional distance from everyone. Goes BySierra NicknamesCC }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'26 years old Row 3 title ' }'Gemini Row 4 title ' }'Dhampir | Watcher Row 5 title ' }'Brown Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'8" Row 8 title ' }'112 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Signature slayer tattoo on the back of her neck with 12 tally marks Row 10 title ' }'A large cut behind her right ear Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Watcher | Assassin Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society All her hard work paid off, at 16 she was asked to come and be an inter at the Revolution. It was once again where Claire was reminded of who her mother was and how great she had been. It was a lot more pressure for the young girl because she was also reminded that she was the reason her mother was no longer around. Claire was assigned to help watch over Alaric Krupke. She found the boy to be the easiest assignment in the world, he didn't talk much nor did he do much. One night, he took her with him to his mother's grave and for the first time in Claire's life she felt connected to someone. She told him that her mother had also died, giving birth to her and how she never knew her own dad. After that night, Alaric was no longer a just a job, he was someone she cared about. A few weeks before she was 18, Alaric was spending the evening with members of the Six, so Claire was given the night off. She headed out onto the town where she ran into one of her dhampir classmates. She started talking to Claire which was quite odd because Claire had thought the other girl had always hated her. After given a second drink from the girl, Claire realized something was wrong. Her vision was blurry, she got up trying to get out of the bar and away from the other dhampir. As soon as she walked outside, she was grabbed, stabbed in the neck with a needle. She was put inside a van as things went black. After coming too with a major headache, Claire found herself in locked a very empty room. It seemed like hours before anyone came into the room but finally an older woman walked in with two young women. The woman explained that the women were just as skilled as Claire, so she shouldn't need to try and run. Of course, Claire didn't do well with listening to people she didn't know. She found out the hard way that the women were seasoned slayers. When Claire had finally given up trying to fight her way out, the older woman began to explain why she had taken Claire. It was a government program in which they paid Slayers to help them take out targets, fae and human. She further explained that government had recently built a super computer that was connected to every single security camera, cellphone, and computer with internet access across the nation. The computer was able to analyze who was to become a threat. After this was all explained to her, Claire was given the option to join. Well not really an option, it was either join or die. Somewhat reluctantly, Claire agreed to be apart of the program. It was only somewhat because she was slightly interested in how the program actually worked. A few weeks after training Claire was assigned a partner and a new name, Sierra. Her partner, of course, was called Romeo. Her partner and her were good at what they did, they took out targets efficiently and quickly. However, the curiosity about exactly how the machine worked, how it decided the targets was still with Claire. When she was about 24, Claire was to get her answer. The new target they were given was Recruit Alex Finn. It took a few months before Claire and her partner were able to locate him, as he had gone into hiding. This all made Claire even more curious. Most didn't expect that they were targets. It seemed this one did. They found Alex, hold up in a cabin in the woods of Wisconsin. Romeo had joked about how easy it'd be to take out the human but little did they know, Alex was not alone. He had made friends with a pack of werewolves that claimed the woods as there own. Only being able to take out a few, Romeo and herself were captured. They were separated to be questioned. She wasn't sitting in the room long when Alex Finn walked in. She waited for questions about who she was and why she had come after him but none came. Instead, Alex started to explain why he had become a target. It seemed he had been recruited out of boot camp for the same program Claire now worked for. Only his job had been to analyze targets and send their information along to the operatives. Everything had been going fine, until Alex noticed that the targets were becoming younger and younger. He opened a file he had been holding and pulled the picture out, showing it to Claire. Claire stared at the picture, she didn't recognize the young man but his blue eyes kind of drew you in. Alex stated the boy's name was Hayden, he grew up on a farm, he had a twin sister, and that he was his younger brother. Claire was confused as to why Alex was telling her about his brother. Alex laid the photo on the table in front of her before pulling more photos out and putting them down. They were of all young teenagers, as he continued, a few of them drew more confusion from her. They were members of the Six. He laid Alaric's photo down, she could no longer contain herself, "Why are you showing me these?" Alex stopped and began to explain that these were the names the machine was filtering out. It had stopped looking for human threats and was only giving names of those with supernatural ties whether they were a threat or not. He explained to Claire that he had gotten together with some skilled hackers to read the machine's code. It had been altered to look for vampires, werewolves, and others. They were using dhampir's to wipe out the supernatural. paragraph four, five, etc. TraitsStrict, Unemotional, Disconnected, Sarcastic, and Intelligent QuirksTends to talk to herself, laughs when she's uncomfortable, ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 3 title ' }'Being told what to do, when people ask dumb questions, talking about herself, Row 4 title ' }'Losing communication with the computer Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'''Dominance Claire's abilities include enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, regenerative healing, prophetic dreams, dream jumping, combat training, weapons proficiency. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Claire typically wears jeans and a t-shirt. She likes leather jackets and has one in almost every color. The '''Relationships Family: Kenneth Groves (father) Charges: OPEN Pets: Omega (Belgian Malinois) Romantically Interested In: same as above. Romantically Involved With: No One. Past Relationships: same as above. Sexual Encounters: same as above. Photos of Claire in Action Tumblr nrww27x3Zl1us6ur5o1 1280.jpg Root Machine 312 screenshot.png POI 0317 Root5.png Person of interest mors praematura root shaw poi.jpg Ku-xlarge.jpg 5d770b5b54f84133c1c839142f2626a0.jpg 05. root person of interest.jpg 3x12 - Root civilian.png 3x10 - Root guns.png Photos of''' Claire and Friends' Agbuvlnspyp7lzme9h0t.jpg|'Omega''' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME